Hammer Bro
Hammer Bros (also called Hammer Brothers) are a species of Koopa that stand upright and throw hammers at the player. In this fan-made series, they first appeared in the game Happy Tree Friends Adventures. They have bigger shells than normal Koopas and wear helmets, most likely to protect themselves from their hammers. Hammer Bros have been described as the most elite fighters in Bowser's Koopa Troop. History ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Hammer Bros made their debut appearance in World 1-1 of ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures. Somehow, they do not throw hammers and only walk back and forth. The player can defeat them by shooting orbs at them or avoid them by simply jumping over them. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 Hammer Bros return in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2. Here, they behave similarly to their previous appearance. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 In this game, they still behave the same as in the previous game. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 Hammer Bros appear in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4. A variation of this enemy, the Fire Bro, is introduced in this fan-made series as a red version of the Hammer Bros that can shoot fire, but only to the left. Another variant is a gray recolor and acts as an inescapable mini-boss in certain levels that must be defeated to continue. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5, Hammer Bros appear once again, albeit less frequent than in the previous games. This time, the Hammer Bros only walk forwards and backwards slightly, facing the player-controlled tree friend. They attack by throwing fireballs. They are also much tougher, capable of taking three hits before dying. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Hammer Bros appear in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, along with the boss character Spiked Koopa. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy Hammer Bros (and their underwater helmet-wearing variant) appear in the retro-styled game ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy, marking the first time they are seen in a spin-off title of this fan series. They finally lob hammers as their proper attack like in their franchise of origin. Like in the first four games, shooting a Hammer Bro once will defeat him instantly. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land Hammer Bros appear in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land. They act the same as in Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy, even going down in one hit. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Hammer Bros appear in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker as enemies that can be placed into levels. Their sprites are styled after their appearance in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, Hammer Bros tend to appear as the Koopa Kingdom's security staff. Bowser tends to call them in order to put captured tree friends in his prison. Other than that, they can be found as random encounters, primarily attacking with a direct physical assault, though the non-glass helmet-wearing ones can also curl up to temporarily raise their Defense or shed their shells to temporarily improve their Agility. When defeated, the regular ones yield an Acorn each, while the glass helmet-wearing ones have a rare chance of dropping the Log Armor or the Speed Shoes. General information Physical description and traits Hammer Bros have yellow skin, slightly protruded noses with snake-shaped nostrils, cream-colored belly plates, and white eyes with blue irises, while wearing green shells and green shoes, as well as green-and-white helmets (though the colors change depending on the variant); Hammer Bros. are also armed with black (sometimes gray) hammers. In the first four Happy Tree Friends Adventures games, Hammer Bros appear to be shoeless and wear blue helmets. Powers and abilities Hammer Bros use black or gray construction hammers, though the first four Happy Tree Friends Adventures games and The Fire Point spin-off have them rely on physical contact to inflict damage, and in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 ''and ''6 they are depicted shooting fireballs like Fire Bros. Speech In most Happy Tree Friends Adventures games, Hammer Bros are completely silent. In Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4, Hammer Bros (and Fire Bros) let out a reptilian squeal when they are killed. Profiles and statistics ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point'' Gallery Sprites collaborator.png|A Hammer Bro. in HTFA 1, which is mostly harmless. hammerbro5.png|A Hammer Bro. in HTFA 5, which for some reason can only throw fireballs instead of hammers. hammerbro7.png|A Hammer Bro. in HTFA 7. hammerbrogb.png|A Hammer Bro. in HTFA GB. armyhammerbro4.png|A Hammer Bro variant in HTFA 4. (possibly an Army Hammer Bro) hammerbrogbunderwaterroad.png|A Hammer Bro wearing a glass helmet underwater in HTFA GB. hammerbromaker.png|A Hammer Bro in HTFA Maker. Category:Enemies Category:Hammer Bros Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 1 Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Enemies Category:Mario Characters